Seven Years
by A Certain Girl
Summary: Seven years Luke tried to cope with Thalia's death. Cover image by Shorelle13


**A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure if it's six or seven years. Six seems more likely. But since I came up with seven ones, I just made it seven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or its characters.**

* * *

First year

He hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He blinked, trying to fight tears. But the more he did, the more tears came out. Right now, he just wanted to forget everything. Gods, monsters, half-bloods, even _her_. Especially _her_.

But how? How could he forget her one of a kind blue eyes? How could he forget her smiling face? How could he forget her laughter, which sounded like music to his ears?

He knew he shouldn't be like this. He had to be strong for Annabeth. His little sister needed him. But she was out with her cabin mates and the Hermes cabin was unusually empty, so he gave himself a moment of weakness. Just one. And no more.

Hearing people coming, he wiped his tears, tried to look composed and stood up.

His Muse was gone.

And for the first time in his life, Luke Castellan was heartbroken.

* * *

Second year

The tree's bark felt rough against his hand. Some of the low branches tickled him teasingly with leaves. The tree stood tall, high and mighty. It protected the Camp, giving it the true meaning of the words "safest place for demigods".

It had been two years.

Even now, when he looked at the tree, he saw the image of her hovering in front of it. Her eyes were shining, her smile never ceased to disappear, her arms opened, inviting him in.

The girl with electric blue eyes and hawk-like face was now a three meter tree. He still couldn't believe this tree used to be the girl he loved. _Used to_, he thought bitterly.

It had been two years, and he couldn't live like this anymore. Depressed. Spiritless. Lost. Who could blame him? They traveled with each other for two years. Both were tired, but survived. But she was gone right before they could reach safety. To protect him.

The only reason he still lived was because of Annabeth. He had promised Thalia that he would always protect Annabeth. He couldn't break it now. Plus, he would not let her sacrifice a waste.

He turned around and walked back to Camp, leaving the tree behind his back. A faintly tear slipped.

Her death was what he had to learn to cope with forever.

* * *

Third year

"I'm assigned cabin counselor this year." He said.

"They probably chose me because I beat the strongest guy in Ares cabin the other day. Or maybe because of my experience with monsters and stuff. Or maybe just because I've been here for quite a long time." He continued, "Hey, they say that I'm the best swordsman in the last three hundred years. Impressive, huh?"

He stopped for a moment, and then started to ramble again.

"It's actually kinda easy. All I had to do was looking carefully for his weakness then acting fast enough. He's good, but not as good as you."

He stopped again and contemplated about how ridiculous he was, talking to a tree. People must have thought so too, as they pointed at him and whispered to each other. Some even looked at him like he was some maniac escaping from the hospital.

He couldn't careless, though. Thalia Grace was his best friend, his almost-lover, his world. But now she was _gone_.

The truth terrified him.

He shook his head and stood up, dismissing the thought. Turning around, he touched the tree gently.

"Bye, Thals. I'll see you later."

* * *

Forth year

He looked at the girl beside him, at her black hair and blue eyes. She looked so much, so much like her. Her hair was also messy. Her eyes also shone brightly when he held her hand. He lips curved up the same way whenever he told her some lame jokes. And they were just as soft.

But she was not her.

Bravery was, also, not something she lacked. Sarcasm was also present whenever she opened her small mouth. Confidence also appeared in everything she did.

But she was not her.

He broke up with the girl the next day.

* * *

Fifth year

He was standing in the forest, in his fourteen-year-old body. The forest was strangely silent.

Then it broke off.

"Help! Help!"

In the spur of the moment, he ran toward the voice.

It sounded like_ her_ voice.

And there he saw her. Clawed by the Fury, she was screaming her head off. Blood was everywhere, so much all he could see was red instead of green. He wanted to help her, to ease her pain somehow, but all in vain. His legs couldn't move an inch, as if buried into the ground. Her scream tore his body and soul.

"Help me!"

He could do nothing but stretch out his hand.

"Luke!"

He woke up with a start. His face was glimmering with sweat and tears. Five years, and he still could hear the girl's scream when he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sixth year

He had got over her death. He knew it. He didn't feel the guilt eating him up anymore. He didn't see her images everywhere anymore. He didn't dream of her sacrifice and his uselessness anymore. And he didn't feel his whole body ache whenever somebody mentioned her name or the tree anymore. Not anymore.

Then why did he feel so hollow inside?

* * *

Seventh year

This was not the first night that voice from the pit spoke to him. Tempting, inviting, it helped him see the flaws of the world created by the gods and offered him the one thing he carved for.

After hearing that Kronos could bring Thalia back to life, he agreed immediately.

She was his love.

She was his world.

She was his only salvation.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make it longer, but this seems to be the best I can do. I'll try to make it longer next time. Lastly, please leave me some reviews so that I can know if I did well or not. I appreciate it.**


End file.
